


Happy Halloween!

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Harry, Cat Harry Potter, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: A quick one-shot of Harry and Severus on Halloween! Where two people grow to know each other a bit better and have some fun in the sheets.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

“Now that we have all been sorted, I have a few words to say before we begin the feast!

“The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. Joke products are explicitly forbidden-and be forewarned, Madame Pomfrey has been given a full list of the Weasley products, what they do, and how to test for them so I suggest no skipping classes. 

“The eighth years that have decided to return to finish their education will be given a few extra curricular classes to choose from, should you find yourself curious about a certain subject. I must ask all of you to see me after the feast to discuss it further. And now, Pip Pip! Tuck in!” A glorious feast appeared on the tables and all the older students started talking about the special eighth year program.

Harry wasn’t expecting much when he joined the other eighth years crowding around Professor Dumbledore. He thought it would be one or two small things that were taught by Dumbledore himself but he was taken by surprise. 

“I’ve got a full list here of extra little lessons you all can take-not graded, of course! I know most of you have already passed your NEWTs,” he glanced at Hermione and Harry in particular. They’d both gotten their NEWTs done at the Ministry as soon as they could once Voldemort was dead. Hermione returned for the social aspect, Harry had come back simply because he didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. Voldemort was dead, and he had survived. Now what?

“Now I’ve got several lists here of the different classes you can take. Some are only a day and some are a few weeks. Each one of you can work out the best days and time to meet with the professor in question. And to prevent any discrimiation, I’ve neglected to write down which professor will be with each of these classes. You can opt out anytime, although I do recommend notifying the professor so they don’t worry about you if you don’t show up.” Professor Dumbledore handed out several parchements and passed along self inking quills with them so students could put down which classes they wanted to take. 

Harry skimmed the parchment, not expecting to find anything he was curious about, but contrary to his beliefs he found two he was interested in: a critical analysis class on Phantom of the Opera and another on Wuthering Heights. Hermione quickly whispered to him when he quietly asked what they were and she explained to him that the first was an enchanting musical of a woman torn between an incredibly misunderstood man and another from her childhood while the second was a classic fiction about a tortured soul forced to live his life without his soulmate by his side. Harry, intrigued, signed himself up for both. 

The next day, Harry was held back from his last class: potions. He put his things away and moved towards the desk. 

“Sir?” Snape moved a few parchments around until he found what he was looking for and motioned for Harry to sit. 

“Sit. It would seem that you’ve elected for the two extra courses I’ve offered. The few others who did the same have already decided against continuing as they were hoping the ridiculous defence teacher was offering the subjects.” Snape shook his head and Harry laughed internally. The entire student body was obsessed with the looks of the new defence teacher. “Are you still planning on moving forward with the subjects?”

Harry nodded. “Of course. Hermione gave me a brief idea of what they’re about and they sounded interesting.” 

“Indeed. In that case,” he pulled out a leather bound book. “We shall start with the book. When do you believe you’ll have this read by? Leisure time, Mr. Potter. Remember, you still have classes to study for.”

“Actually, I took my NEWTs with Hermione.” Snape’s eyes darted to his in surprise. Apparently Professor Dumbledore didn’t tell him that. He reached out and opened the book to a random page. The text was old English...very old English. He closed the book and placed it back before answering the initial question. “I think a month would be more than enough time. I’ll have to read it twice, probably, to really understand what’s going on.” Snape nodded and they decided to meet a month later. 

October, it turns out, arrived incredibly quickly. Harry spent all of his time outside of classes with his nose in the book, incredibly fascinated with the characters. 

The first reading, Harry didn’t particularly care for Heathcliff. The second time, he absolutely hated Heathcliff’s soulmate and by the third reading, Harry thought he might genuinely be in love with Heathcliff. He was dark and mysterious, completely loyal to the one he loved and only turned out so sour because he lost his only love in the world. By the fourth time reading it, Harry was utterly enthralled by Cathy’s flippant disregard for anyone else’s feelings and Isabella’s apathy for anything dead or alive. He was halfway through his fifth reading when Hermione practically shoved him out of the common room portrait for his meeting with Snape. 

“You’re early.” Harry crossed the threshold of Snape’s classroom. 

“Yes Sir.”

“And you’ve yet to finish the book. When would you like to reschedule?”

“No! I’ve read it a few times, actually. It’s fascinating.”

“I see. Follow me.” Harry stood and followed Snape to a hidden door and followed him through to find himself in a rather cozy office. The carpet was dark and the fire was warm with nice plush chairs waiting for them. Two glasses of wine were sitting between the chairs on an end table. Harry sat down in the chair opposite Snape. “I’m curious on your opinions about Isabella, Mr. potter.” Harry smiled and dove right in.

He knew Snape was only asking about her because she didn’t show up until later in the book and Snape had clearly seen the bookmark he’d placed in it. He talked about her pettiness and her apathy for the way her life turned out. But he also talked about how she ended up that way being married to someone as sullen and prickish as Heathcliff was. 

Snape was clearly impressed and sipped his wine as Harry talked. 

“I’m not sure though, it’s possible she would have felt that way being married to anyone back then. Before she was a bit of an airhead, and that was less accepted back then than it is now.”

“On the contrary, I think she would have found herself a decent husband and would have lived quite amicably by their side had she seen enough sense to not fall for the first man she’d met outside of her family.” The two went on like this for hours, sipping on wine and sharing opinions. At some point, two plates of food arrived and they ate while they talked. Harry found Snape’s opinions to be incredibly well thought out, and found himself blurting the first thing that came to mind.

“Do you enjoy this book so much because you can empathize with Heathcliff, Professor?” The dark haired man stopped mid-sentence and turned back to Harry completely stunned. 

“What?”

“With my mum and all, I know you cared for her a great deal.”

“You can stop that line of thinking in its tracks right now. Your mother, while a great witch and an even better friend, was not the reason I turned out so apathetic.” 

“So what was it then?” Severus’s eyes narrowed as their dinner disappeared and tea replaced it. 

“I tell you what. We’re both adults, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And these are not so much lessons as they are detailed conversations on a specific subject and decidedly not for grades, yes?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll answer any question you have for me, if you answer any question I have for you. Any subject is on the table, legilimency and veritaserum is firmly off the table. You’re allowed to lie, but every time the other calls you on the lie you must drink a shot of this,” Snape summoned a bottle of liquor. 

“Any subject? And you have to drink if I catch you in a lie?” Snape nodded and Harry acquiesced. 

“Did you love my mother?”

Snape never even hesitated. “Yes, she was a sister to me in everything but blood. Do you love Ms. Weasley?”

“Sometimes. I suppose she’s like a sister...but one you only get along with on occasion because the rest of the time she’s infatuated with her hero worship of you.” Harry bit into a biscuit while he thought about his next question.

“Why did you come back?”

“To further the education of the young minds of our world in the hopes that some of them will retain the knowledge enough to pass it on once we are gone.” The answer sounded incredibly rehearsed. 

“Bullshit, why’d you really come back?” Snape hesitated, then picked up his drink. 

“Well played, it’s not often one can catch me in a lie-accurately, anyway.” He drank. 

“And even more rare that you’d admit to it. So why’d you really come back?”

“Ah-ah, I drank my penance. Now it’s my turn. Why did you come back to Hogwarts?” Harry flushed, but didn’t comment on the change of subject. 

“I killed Voldemort and didn’t die in the process. I don’t know what to do with my life now. My entire life, I don’t much count before I was picked up by Hagrid, has been about killing an unkillable man. I was raised for slaughter and somehow survived. So instead of wandering around the world asking myself what to do with my life now, I decided to come back to the only thing I know: Hogwarts.” Harry smirked. “Besides, what would I do without my dire potions master being all apathetic about shit like poor Heathcliff?” Snape laughed and Harry’s stomach flipped. He didn’t think there was any sound better and if that thought didn’t scare him then his name was Betty Anne. And his name was most definitely not Betty Anne.

“You’d likely go as mad as Cathy when she met her end. But that’s neither here nor there. You make a good point.”

“What’s your favourite colour?” He was surprised to see Snape actually considering his question. 

“Charcoal grey.” At Harry’s prompting, he elaborated while staring off into the distance. “It’s the colour of the sky when a horrendous storm approaches. The kind of storm that brings about extreme winds and rain so cold it’s like hail in the uncomfortably hot and humid air. It’s close to black, but not so dark it is irredeemable. There’s a depth to charcoal grey that simply isn’t found in lighter or darker colours. Enough to be interesting, if one were to look long enough. It’s the colour of quiet solitude.” Harry suddenly found himself with a new favourite colour. 

“What’s your favourite feeling?” The question snapped Harry out of his reverie. He took a big drink of the wine, needing something to loosen him up a bit. 

“Komorebi.” He continued at the confused look Snape gave him. “Komorebi is the feeling one feels when walking through dappled sunlight streaming through the trees. It’s especially nice with the smell of petrichor, but that’s a bit difficult to find at the same time.”

“I’m impressed you know the word petrichor, but you have not actually been in dappled sunlight whilst smelling petrichor. Your eye twitched, just there…” Snape grazed his finger lightly over the corner of Harry’s right eye. Harry took a much appreciated shot. 

The two called it a night when the sun started streaming through the charmed window. Snape apologized for keeping him up and told him their next class would be on Halloween just after lunch. With instructions to bring himself to Snape’s office, he was shown the door. 

Halloween came and Hermione charmed Harry before he’d even made it down the dormitory staircase. 

“OI! What the bloody hell did that do?” Hermione giggled and pulled him down the rest of the stairs. 

“Oh come off it! It’s Saturday and it’s Halloween. All the eighth years are dressing up in costumes today and you’re no exception. Besides, the ears are cute.” Ears?!

Harry rushed to the nearest reflective surface and gapped at himself. On his head were two large, fluffy dark ears. They moved with different noises around the common room and Harry almost had a heart attack when he saw a tail wrap around his waist. 

A bloody tail! 

But it was large and fluffy and black and oh so soft. He looked a bit closer. 

Charcoal grey. The ears and tail Hermione gave him were charcoal fucking grey! Harry smiled back at her. 

“The charms on these are great! I can actually feel things with this tail, it’s incredible!”

Several hours later, and some convincing from Hermione, Harry was walking down to Snape’s office in a charcoal grey jumper-”To match the fur,” Hermione had said-a black collar with a gold buckle and furry appendages.

Harry barely made it through the door of Snape’s office before he was pushed to the wall. He was suddenly surrounded by the smell of petrichor, anise and cardamom. 

Warm lips pressed against his and Harry moaned before melting completely. Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt a blush rising to his cheeks as he looked up at the professor when their lips parted. 

“I find myself unwilling to apologize-”

“So don’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t apologize then. I don’t want you to.” The arms loosened, but tightened back up once Harry pushed himself further into the embrace. 

“Since the eighth years with passed NEWTs are not technically students, I find myself willing to explore...whatever this is. However, I do respect the word ‘no’ so should you find yourself unwilling to proceed, kindly tell me.”

“Only if you agree to do the same. I’m no expert, but I hear relationships typically work out better if you’re both honest, even if it’s difficult.”

“And when have you known me to be anything other than brutally honest?” Harry stayed silent. “My point exactly. Now, did you wish to continue with the lesson?”

“The one about the kissing, Sir? Yes please.”

“While not what I had originally intended, I suppose that can be arranged. But only if you call me Severus when we are not around the other students.”

“If you call me Harry, then.” They smiled at each other before Severus kissed him once more.

Harry’s ears perked up when Severus’s hand crept through his hair to caress the soft fur. He practically jumped when long fingers caressed his tail and he heard himself moaning and gasping at the sensations it caused. White hot heat flooded his system, making it hard for him to focus on anything that wasn’t the man holding him. 

He squeaked when he was picked up and was carried to who-knows-where. He was too busy kissing, nipping and licking the long column of neck that was exposed. It wasn’t until he was dropped onto the softest of beds that he realized he was now in a bedroom.

Severus was on top of him in an instant, their bodies lining up quite nicely. Harry could feel Severus’s bulge against his through their trousers, and quickly had those vanished. He left their pants, not particularly wanting to be completely nude but wanting to feel as much of the other man as possible. 

Severus practically growled and ravished him. His tongue was everywhere at all the same time and yet wasn’t where Harry needed it whatsoever. He wasn’t even sure what it was that he wanted, but he begged Severus anyways. 

“Shh, just relax. You’re wound up more than an antique clock.” Harry took a deep breath and tried to focus. “Relax, that’s it. Would you prefer I explore you or the other way around?” Harry blushed, but didn’t let his courage fail him. 

“I’d rather explore you, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Severus turned to lie down on his back and stuck his hands behind his head. “Have at it.”

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Harry started trailing his fingers over Severus’s skin, delighting in the way his muscles felt under his fingertips. He learned a lot, including how it felt to positively lavish Severus in open mouthed kisses from his thighs to his neck before latching onto his mouth. He hadn’t even noticed their pants vanishing and absolutely wanted to cry in sheer joy when a slick finger slipped into him from behind. 

It didn’t take long for Severus to have the two of them flipped over, and soon had Harry squirming and gasping between pleas for more, more! Please! 

Severus was all too willing to comply.

And when Severus entered him, it was gentle. He took his time, letting Harry adjust to the sizable girth and didn’t just start pounding away to let his body adjust to the sheer length of him. The slow movements drove Harry mad the longer they went on. 

Severus complied, picking up the pace and strength of his thrusts and always managing to hit whatever spot he was hitting to make stars explode in Harry’s vision. He didn’t last very long, an orgasm ripping out of him pretty early on but he was soon hard again and was doing everything in his power to make Severus thrust deeper and suddenly the two of them were coming and panting and shouting each other’s names. 

Severus readjusted them so Harry was curled up in the crook of his arm and cast a cleaning charm to rid themselves of the mess they made while caressing Harry’s fluffy new appendage. 

“I quite like the ears. You should learn the charm Miss Granger used, I’d like to be able to find out exactly how sensitive they are at some point.” 

“Severus?”

“Hm?”

“Happy Halloween.”


End file.
